Love Problems
by Donesses
Summary: Yang has fallen for Blake, and is struggling to come to terms with her feelings for her. Seeing Blake and Sun together at the dance certainly doesn't help with her situation.


**So I wrote this a while ago, and took it down to my own negative opinion of the shippers of this ship due to various reasons. I thought that that wasn't too fair to normal fans and thought I would re-upload it. So if you've read this before, hope you can enjoy it again!**  
 **For Bakaqbe  
**

She shoved Blake against the desk, feeling a twinge of regret shoot her as Blake glared daggers at her as she got up. Yang stepped forward, noting how Blake balled her hands into fists as she approached. She threw her arms around Blake, embracing her, pulling her close. She closed her eyes and nuzzled Blake's hair. She felt Blake stiffen for a moment before her body relaxed.

"I'm not asking you to stop," she whispered. She opened her eyes. "Just please… get some rest." She leant back from Blake's shoulder and gazed into her amber eyes. Blake met her eyes and didn't look away, still looking more than a little miffed. She looked so tired, the bags under her eyes were so deep and her eyes were bloodshot, not doubt from all that time on the computer. Did she have any idea how much it hurt to see her doing this to herself? "Not just for yourself." Blake's gaze softened as they stared into each other's eyes. "But for the people you care about," she said. She let go of Blake, letting her arms rest at her side, and walked away. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow,"

She climbed the steps of the bleachers, before stopping and looking back at her. Blake was watching her leave. She flashed Blake a grin, and said

"I'll save you a dance." She winked at Blake before turning away and resuming her way up the bleachers.

She exited the room and leaned against the wall, sighing.

Whatever god was out there, she hoped they would let her just have this. For Blake to get better, to get some rest, to realize her team loved her. She raised a hand, curled it into a fist, and rested it over her chest. That she loved her. That she never wanted to see Blake destroy herself again. That she had never told anyone but Blake about her search for her mother, and that she hoped Blake would return her feelings.

She chortled, the laugh devoid of any mirth. Of course not. Blake had Sun. What were the odds a girl like Blake would be gay, or bi? That she had any chance with her. She shook her head. Even if Blake didn't love her back she would still be her partner, her team mate, her friend. And she would do everything in her power to make sure she was happy.

She got off the door and walked down the hallway, heading towards the ballroom. She had to make sure Weiss hadn't added those doilies before retiring for the night.

* * *

She ran a hand through her hair, her pulse racing each time the door to the ballroom opened. She and Weiss had to leave early to make sure everything was ready before it started. The door opened and her heart skipped a beat.

She looked absolutely beautiful, a smile on her lips as she saw Yang. Her bow matched her dress; a dark purple, and she had covered up the bags under her eyes with makeup, matching her eye shadow. Her excitement wavered as she noticed Sun's arm locked around hers. She offered them a smile as they walked up to the podium.

"Glad you could make it!" she said.

"Glad we came!" Sun said with a grin. Blake stepped towards the podium, her smile not leaving her face.

"You said you saved me a dance?" she asked. Yang smile grew, becoming quiet genuine, and nodded her head, feeling heat creep into her cheeks. She stepped away from the podium and held out her arm. Blake wrapped her arm around Yang's, and led her to the dance floor.

She let Blake take the lead as they danced, mimicking her movements as they danced. She didn't notice the music, or the couples dancing around them, the only thing that mattered to her right now was Blake.

They twirled, their movements mirroring the others, and when they came up Yang saw Blake grin at her. She grinned back until she realized Blake was looking past her. She turned around and saw Sun walking up to them, holding up a hand in greeting. Her grin fell and she motioned with her hands for Sun to take over.

She didn't look back as she walked away, Blake's giggles cutting into her. She saw Weiss and Ruby standing off to the side, watching the dancing couples, and walked over to them, taking a place next to her sister.

"Told ya she'd come." She said.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss said, a tinge of satisfaction in her voice. Ruby looked between the two of them.

"So… what do we do now?" Weiss walked off and Yang started to leave as well.

"Just have fun!" she called over her shoulder.

She took the long way back to her podium. Blake was happy and that was all that mattered.

 _So why does it hurt so much knowing she chose him over me?_

A sigh escaped her lips as she held onto the railing, looking down at the dance floor.

 _She's happy with him, move on, accept it._

She heard someone walk up to her and saw red out of the corner of her eye.

"I think we really needed this," she said as her sister looked over the railing at the dancing couples.

"Yeah." Her sister lent back. "And you did a great job planning it too," she said.

Yang reached over and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder, drawing her into a hug. Her sister squirmed as she was pulled into the hug.

"Aw, thanks. It wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot too." Her sister stopped squirming, something in the crowd catching her eye. She looked over at where her sister was looking and saw Weiss and Neptune sitting together, talking, and smiling. She looked down at her sister and saw her frown, at least for a second, before looking away, at something or someone else. She knew that feeling all too well. She sighed and let her sister go, resting her arms on the railing.

"Tomorrow's back to work." She said. Her sister shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle anything that gets thrown at us." Laughter erupted from the dance floor and she looked down to see Jaune walking through the crowd in a white dress. "Except for that," she heard Ruby say.

Yang snickered; he must be crazy to wear that, a dress with sneakers? Absolutely criminal.

* * *

Yang saw Blake grab a book of the shelf and climb up into her bunk while she fiddled with her scroll. Sunlight from the morning sun shone bright through the open window, a bit of a breeze blowing through the room. Ruby and Weiss were off studying in the library, and they had a few hours till that meeting in the great hall.

After a little while Yang cleared her throat, and sat up.

"Hey Blake?" There was a pause as her partner's head appeared, her raven black hair hanging down.

"What?" she asked. Yang chewed on her lip and set her scroll off to the side. It was worth a shot. The worst she could do is break her heart.

"Is… are you… are you and Sun serious?" Blake blinked several times as she processed the question. Her head disappeared from sight for a moment before she leapt off her bed, landing in front of Yang's bunk without a sound. She sat down on the edge of Yang's bed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Yang swallowed. Was it hot in here?

"I mean… do you like him? Do you want to be with him?" Blake cocked her head to the side.

"Why do you ask?" Yang looked down at her lap and gripped her bed sheets. It was now or never.

"Well. I like you, Blake. Like, a lot. And if you want to be with Sun that's fine, I can understand why, but I wanted to know if we had a cha-" she felt the words die on her tongue as Blake's hand rested on her own. She felt her cheeks grow warm and looked up at Blake's face. She was smiling.

"Yang, Sun's just a friend. I only went with him because he asked me, and I wanted to make up for how rude I had been to him." Her grip tightened. "But I really care about you too, Yang. You're my partner. You were there to get me out of my downward spiral. You didn't care I was with the White Fang, or a Faunus. I'm sure that there is not a thing you would not do for me." She leaned forward. "I'm willing to give this a chance, if you are."

Yang's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her heart and she nodded, resting her other hand on Blake's.

"Of course I am." She said. She rested her hands between them as they sat together on her bed.


End file.
